Two Heart's for One Love
by skiflf
Summary: Do Kyungsoo dan Xi Luhan dua namja populer di sekolah mereka yang selalu bertengkar memperebutkan murid baru bernama Kim Jongin. Lalu muncullah Sehun yang hanya menjadi pelampiasan. SooKai HanHun not KaiSoo HunHan. Slight HanKai. GS for Jongin and Sehun
1. Chapter 1

_**Do Kyungsoo (Boy)**_

 _ **Kim Jongin (Girl)**_

 _ **Xi Luhan (Boy)**_

 _ **Kim (oh) Sehun (Girl)**_

Typo(s), Alur berantakan, Author Amatir, No Siders

 _ **DLDR**_

Happy reading

Pagi yang cerah di kota Seoul, seorang namja bermata bulat masih betah berkelana(?) di alam mimpinya. Namun, ketenangannya harus terganggu karena suara teriakan dari luar kamarnya

"YA! KYUNGSOO BANGUN. KAU TIDAK SEKOLAH APA?" ternyata yang berteriak itu adalah eommanya

"EOMMA BERISIK SEKALI. INI MASIH PAGI TAU!" Kyungsoo balas berteriak

"HEI APANYA YANG MASIH PAGI, INI SUDAH JAM SETENGAH 7. CEPAT BANGUN" terjadilah teriakan sahut sahutan dari kedua orang tersebut.

"MWO!" Kyungsoo kaget melihat jam yang ada di meja nakas. Ternyata benar yang dikatakan eommanya. Sekarang sudah jam setengah 7, berarti 30 menit lagi masuk.

Sret...

Sret...

Gedebuk...

*apadeh

"Appo!" Kyungsoo mengaduh kesakitan karena jatuh tersandung selimut nya sendiri. Tak ingin ambil pusing, ia langsung mengambil handuk dan bergegas ke kamar mandi.

Skip...

10 menit kemudian ia selesai mandi

Ia langsung memakai seragamnya dan menyisir rambut hitam nya di depan cermin.

"Tampannya dirimu Kyungsoo" gumannya pada diri sendiri

~KYUNGSOO POV~

"Omo, sudah jam segini" Aku melihat jam yang telah menunjukkan pukul 06.50 dan sepuluh menit lagi masuk. Aku lansung menyambar tas dan kunci mobil ku dan bergegas kebawah.

"Kyungsoo sarapan dulu!" kata eomma. Tanpa menjawab eomma, aku langsung mencomot (?) roti dan memasukkan ke mulutku.

"Ahou behanghat hulu eomma (aku berangkat dulu eomma)" jawab ku

" Hei kalu makan duduk dulu" aku tak menggubris omongan eomma ku. Dan langsung menuju ke sekolah. KYUNGRIN High School /Anggep aja ada :v/

"Dasar anak muda" Gerutu appa

~AUTHOR POV~

Di lain tempat seorang yeoja sedang sarapan dengan tenang bersama eomma, appa. Dongsaeng nya sudah pergi ke sekolah duluan

" Hei dear, ini hari pertamamu bersekolah di KYUNGRIN High School kan" sang appa memulai pembicaraan

" Ne appa, aku sudah tidak sabar bersekolah di sana" jawab sang anak

" Kau juga harus menjadi siswi yang baik dan pintar" timpal eomma nya

" Pasti eomma" ucap yeoja itu lagi.

" Kajja berangkat" ajak appa nya

" Ne Kajja, annyeong eomma"

" Hati-hati yebeo" wanti eomma pada appa nya.

*Back to Kyungsoo* (tetep author pov)

Kyungsoo sampai di sekolah pukul 07.05 yang artinya dia terlambat 5 menit. Gerbang sekolah memang ditutup 10 menit setelah bel. Jadi dia masih bisa masuk. Setelah memarkirkan mobil nya, ia langsung berlari menuju kelas nya.

Dari arah berlawanan, seorang namja cantik namun juga tampan , keadaannya sama dengan Kyungsoo. Berlari.

Bruk!

"YA! XI LUHAN, KALU JALAN LHAT- LIHAT DONG" teriak Kyungsoo pada namja yang bernama Xi Luhan setelah mereka berdiri.

"APA APAAN KAU, SEENAKNYA MENYALAHKAN KU. KAU JUGA TIDAK LIHAT JALAN" Luhan balas berteriak, namun Kyungsoo berlari meninggalkannya. Karena kupning nya sudah pada, karena dari tadi diteriaki mulu.

"YA! DO KYUNGSOO... AISH!" Luhan segera menyusul Kyungsoo.

Ya mereka adalah namja populer di KYUNGRIN High School. Mereka menjadi namja populer bukan karena modal tampang doang. Mereka juga mempunyai prestasi. Kyungsoo yang selalu menjadi juara kelas dan selalu memenangkan olimpiade matematika. Meskipun sering terlambat (tapi tidak pernah bolos) itu tidak menghalangi prestasi nya. Karena memang dasar nya dia pintar. Lalu Luhan, dia merupakan ketua klub futsal yang selalu menjadi juara ketika ada turnamen. Mereka juga terkenal sebagai Tom & Jerry yang tidak bisa akur. Kalaupun bisa akur ya Cuma sebentar. Ckckck...

Disaat bersamaan seorang yeoja turun dari mobil ayah nya dan melihat kejadian Kyungsoo dan Luhan. Ia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan menuju ruang keepala sekolah.

Kyungsoo dan Luhan tiba di kelas tapi terlambat 10 menit. Mereka menelan ludah kasar ketika melihat Jung Songsaenim sudah beracak pinggang di depan pintu kelas

~KYUNGSOO POV~

"Glek..." aku dan Luhan menelan ludah kasar ketika melihat Jung saem beracak pinggang di depan pintu.

"Terlambat lagi Tuan DO, Tuan XI?"

"M...mianhe saem"

"Sudah mengerjakan tugas"

Aku dan Luhan menepuk jidat

"Be..belum saem a..aku lupa"

"Ya sudah cepat masuk, tapi nanti waktu istirihat kalian saya hukum membersihkan toilet."

"Arraseo" Jawab kami bersamaan

~AUTHOR POV~

Kyungsoo dan Luhan melangkah lesu menujutempat duduk mereka

'Mereka?' Ya.. Tom & Jerry itu duduk satu bangku. Bayangkan mereka berdua yang notabennya adalah musuh duduk satu bangku. Katanya sih agar mereka bisa akur. Tapi malah semakin menjadi.

"Ini semua gara gara dirimu Luhan"

"Kenapa aku?"

"Jika saja kau tidak menabrakku, kita tidak akan terlambat selama ini"

"Enak saja meskipun terlambat 5 menit saja Jung Saem juga akan memberikan hukuman meskipun tak separah ini. Apalagi kita belum mengerjakan tugas"

Tanpa mereka sadari seorang yeoja berkulit tan yang mebuatnya terlihat sexy, bibir merah penuh yang rasanya ingin digigit, hidung macung *ga tega kalo dibilang pesek :v/ rambut coklat madu sepunggung dengan poni yang diikat keatas sehingga menjadi seperti air mancur(?) masuk ke kelas mereka

" Do Kyungsoo Xi Luhan bisakah kalian diam sebentar saja" tegur Jung Songsaenim

"Mianhae saem" Jawab mereka

~LUHAN POV~

Aku melihat yeoja berkulit tan yang terlihat sexy, bibir merah penuh, hidung macung, rambut coklat madu sepunggung yang poninya diikat ke atas di sebelah Jung Saem.

"Perkenalkan namamu dear" kata Jung saem pada yeoja tersebut.

"Annyeonghaseyo.. chingudeul nama ku Kim Jongin. Kalian bisa memanggilku Kai. Aku pindahan dari Jepang." Lalu ia tersenyum

_TBC_

Butuh kritik dan saran nya ditunggu

Next or No?


	2. Chapter 2

TItle: Two Heart for One Love Chapter 2  
Cast: Do Kyungsoo (M)  
Kim Jongin a.k.a Kai (F)  
Xi Luhan (M)  
Kim (Oh) Sehun(F)  
Other cast: find it yourself  
Genre: School life, romance, comedy (maybe)  
Lenght: Chaptered  
Warning: OOC, GS, Typo(s), Alur berantakan, Author amatir

Holla author bawa kelanjutan ff nya.

~Happy Reading~

Ia tersenyum sangat manis.  
"Baiklah nona Kim, kau bisa duduk disebelah nona Byun. Nona Byun angkat tanganmu"

~KYUNGSOO POV~  
"... nama ku Kim Jongin. Kalian bisa memanggilku Kai. Bangapta"  
'Oo.. jadi namanya Kai, dia cantik sekali. Omo dia tersenyum manis sekali. Ughh! Ada apa dengan ku kenapa aku dag dig dug seperti ini?' Batin ku

Kemudian ia berjalan menuju bangku belakangku yang terdapat yeoja bermata sipit yang suka memakai eyeliner 'Byun Baekhyun' Dia tersenyum ramah kepadaku, ugh jantungku rasanya ingin copot melihat senyum nya. Aku terus memandangi nya sambil tersenyum. Sampai akhirnya Luhan menepuk bahuku.

~JONGIN POV~  
Aku langsung menuju ke Baekhyun. Tapi aku melihat dua namja di depan Baekhyun yang tadi ditegur ole Jung Saem sedang memperhatikanku  
'Eh bukannya mereka yang tadi pagi saling berteriak ya? Kenapa sekarang bertengkar lagi?'Aku mengendikkan bahu ku

Salah satu namja tersebut senyum senyum gaje ke arah ku. Ya sudah aku juga ikut tersenyum. Dia namja bermata bulat yang berambut hitam.

~KYUNGSOO POV~  
"Hei.. kenapa kau senyum" begitu? Jangan jangan kau menyukai nya ya?" Tanya Luhan

"A..aniya" Jawabku gugup  
"Awas saja kalau kau sampai menyukainya. Dia milikku" Jawab Luhan ketus.  
"Hei apa apaan kau, seenak jidat mengklaim dia milikmu huh" Kata ku  
"Kenapa sewot begitu sih? Bilang aja kalu kau juga menyukai nya" Skak mat. Kata katanya tepat sekali memojokkan ku. Dasar Luhan sialan  
"Oke aku mengaku. Aku menyukai nya" Jawabku mantab  
" Baiklah kita buktikan siapa yg bisa mendapatkannya" Tantang Luhan.  
"Oke"

~AUTHOR POV~

Tet.. Tet.. Tet.. Bel tanda istirahat akhirnya terdengar dan para murid mengerubungi meja KaiBaek untuk berkenalan dengan Kai.

Lalu bagaimana dengan Luhan dan Kyungsoo? Mereka sih menunggu sepi dulu, agar bisa berkenalan dengan intensif katanya. Ckckck..

Setelah semua murid meninggalkan bangku KaiBaek Kyungsoo dan Luhan segera membalikkan badannya berebut berkenalan dengan Kai.

~KAI POV~  
"Hallo Kai nama ku..."  
"Hai Kai nama ku Luhan"  
"Kai kau sangat ..."  
"Kai rumahmu di mana?"  
"Kai dari kapan kau ke..."  
"Kai kenapa kau..."

BRAKK!  
"Luhan kau ini kenapa sih? Selalu menyerobot ketika aku ingin bicara dengan Kai" Luhan akan bertanya lagi padaku, tapi belum selesai bertanya, namja bermata bulat ber name tag Kyungsoo itu sudah menggebrak meja.

"Terserah ku dong, aku kan juga ingin bicara dengannya" Luhan  
" Tapi kenapa kau selalu menyelaku?" Kyungsoo  
" Aku tidak menyela, kau saja yang kurang cepat" Luhan  
"Tapi kan bisa ber..."

"Ya ya ya kalian ini kenapa sih? Selalu saja bertengkar, tidak pernah akur. Kalian lupa kalau disuruh membersihkan toilet? Atau kalian ingin hukuman ditambah?" Akhirnya Baekhyun angkat bicara. Kulihat Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya mendengar Baekhyun berceloteh.  
'Lucu sekali matanya jika membulat seperti itu' Guman ku.  
Aku tersadar langsung menggelengkan kepalaku.  
'Pabbo apa yang baru saja kau pikirkan eoh?' Rutukku

Mereka sadar langsung lari kocar kacir menuju toilet. 'Kkkkk' Aku hanya terkikik melihat keduanya.

Kulihat seorang namja setinggi menara sutet masuk ke kelas kami

"Baekki ayo ke kantin" kata namja itu  
" Oh iya yeolliE perkenalkan dia Kai murid baru pindahan dari Jepang. Kai dia namja chinguku namanya Chanyeol" Baekhyun memperkenalkan kami berdua

"Kim Jongin biasa dipanggil Kai" aku mengajaknya berkenalan  
"Namaku Park Chanyeol, kau bisa memanggilku Chanyeol. Senang berkenalan denganmu" ia membalas perkataan ku  
" Senang juga berkenalan denganmu Chanyeol"  
" Ya sudah kajja kita ke kantin" ajak Baekhyun.  
"Kajja"

~AUTHOR POV~

Kini Kyungsoo dan Luhan tengah membersihkan toilet dengan sunyi. Hanya ada suara alat bersih bersih

"Lu kau beneran suka sama Kai?" Kyungsoo membuka pembicaraan  
"Iya, kenapa?"  
"Aku hanya tidak menyangka, akhirnya seorang Xi Luhan bisa menyukai yeoja lain. Aku kira kau tidak bisa melupakan cinta pertama mu" ejek Kyungsoo  
"Apa maksudmu hah? Aku sudah berusaha melupakannya, sekarang kau mengingatkannya lagi" Luhan mencengkeram kerah seragam Kyungsoo  
"Aku tidak ingin terus terpuruk Kyungsoo. Aku juga berhak jatuh cinta lagi" kata Luhan dengan nada sendu dan melepaskan cengkramannya  
Mendengar itu Kyungsoo merasa bersalah pada Luhan.

'Maafkan aku Luhan, aku hanya ingin membantu nya saat itu' ucap Kyungsoo dalam hati.  
Mereka pun melanjutkan pekerjaan membersihkan toilet.

# Kantin   
"Kai kau akan mengikuti ekskul apa?" Tanya Baekhyun pada Kai yang sedang mengunyah makanannya  
"Eh? Apakah harus?" Kai balik bertanya  
"Tentu saja, ekskul bisa menambah nilai kita Kai" Timpal Chanyeol  
"Kalian ikut ekskul apa?" Tanya Kai pada ChanBaek  
"Aku ikut basket, kalau Baekhyun ikut vocal"  
"Lalu Kyungsoo ikut apa?" Tanya Kai polos  
"Kyungsoo ikut vocal denganku suaranya sangat bagus dan pernah memenangkan kontes menyanyi se Seoul dan dia juga sangat pintar matematika sehingga pernah memenangkan olimpiade matematika tingkat nasional" Jelas Baekhyun panjang lebar  
Kai hanya mengatakan 'WOW' dalam hati

"Eh.. tapi kenapa kau tiba tiba bertanya tentang Kyungsoo?" Tanya Baekhyun curiga. Kai langsung membekap mulutnya sendiri mendengar pertanyaan Baekhyun.

"Apa disini ada ekskul dance?" Kai langsung mengalihkan pembicaraan  
"Tentu saja ada. Kau ingin masuk ekskul dance?"  
"Iya, aku suka sekali menari. Aku dulu waktu di Jepang ikut ekskul dance" Jawab Kai sambil menyeruput milk shake nya

Teet.. Teet.. Teet..  
Bel masuk berbunyi semua murid segera menuju ke kelas. Begitupun kelas Kyungsoo Luhan Kai Baekhyun, kelas 11-A. Sedangkan Chanyeol kelas 11-B.

~SKIP~  
Tet.. Tet.. Teet.. Bel pulang berbunyi Kai segera membereskan buku bukunya dan berencana akan mendaftar ke klub dance.

Tadinya ia akan mendaftar dengan ditemani Baekhyun, tetapi sepertinya yeoja itu sedang ada urusan mendadak dan jadi nya Kai mendaftar sendiri.

Kai langsung melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam ruang dance. Dan kebetulan sang ketua klub dance belum pulang.

"Annyeong Lay sunbae, apa aku menggangu waktumu?" Tanya Kai sopan. Ia mengetahui nama Lay dari Baekhyun  
"Tidak, aku baru saja selesai latihan dan teman temanku pulang duluan. Oh iya ada apa?"  
"Aku Kai murid baru di sekolah ini dan aku ingin mendaftar ke klub dance. Bisakah?"  
"Ya bisa, tapi aku ingin melihat kemampuan mu dulu" Lay bertanya sambil berjalan menuju tape  
"Baiklah" jawab Kai sambil meletakkan tas nya

Musik mengalun Kai langsung menggerakkan tubuhnya mengikuti musik. Meskipun Kai perempuan, jangan remehkan kemampuan menarinya. Ia bisa menari Sexy dance, Lagu ballad, bahkan dan Hip Hop.

Kai mengakhiri tariannya dengan apik dan membungkuk di depan Lay.  
'Plok.. Plok.. Plok..' "Kau hebat Kai-ssi" puji Lay sambil bertepuk tangan.  
"Terima kasih sunbae" Kata Kai lagi sambil membungkuk.

"Jangan panggil aku sunbae, panggil saja Lay oppa. Arra?"  
"I..iya Lay Sun.. Eh maksudku Lay oppa" Kai nyengir  
"Baiklah kau bisa bergabung dengan klub dance" jawab Lay mantap.  
"Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu oppa" Kai mengambil tasnya dan beranjak meninggalkan ruang dance.

"Aku pulang dengan siapa kalau begini? Appa pasti belum pulang dari kantor" gumam Kai sambil melangkahkan kakinya keluar gerbang.  
"Sepertinya aku harus naik bus huh"

Tin.. Tin  
Suara klakson mobil membuat Kai menoleh ke samping. Sang pengemudi menurunkan kaca mobilnya dan ternyata orang itu...

_TBC_

Author note: readers (sok punya readers wkwk) maaf lama sekali updatenya. Cerita ini sudah pernah author post di wp dan fb dengan nama author "kyungrin_soo" atau "soo_kyungrin". Ditunggu reviewnya. Gomawo /bow


End file.
